Introductions
by EmiStrider
Summary: Those four words resonated throughout Junko's mind and made her smile. It was now her turn on the stage, and her turn to be the villain. The culprit, in his eyes. (One-Sided Junko/Naegi. Dangan Ronpa spoilers, so if you haven't finished it, don't read it.)


**So, I decided to start on a 100 themed challenge and the first challenge was Introductions so, here's my first piece. I've always liked one-sided Junko/Naegi cause it's just too sad and I mean Hope and Despair.. C'mon, you gotta love it. **

**But, anyways, here it is.**

**I'm also posting this on Archive of Our Own too~ **

**I do not own any of the Dangan Ronpa characters**

**~*Warning Dangan Ronpa spoilers*~**

* * *

His name was Naegi Makoto and everything stopped Enoshima Junko from meeting him face-to-face. She was holed up in her little control room of despair, like a snake that was about to wrap around its prey and then constrict them to death. In all honesty, she wanted him and only him. The way his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he saw all the students gathered around him. All the super high schoolers gathered around like cows before they are shipped off to the slaughter house.

She honestly didn't want anything to happen to him, but she knew this had to happen. No matter what, despair had to consume them. The world had to see how these symbols of hope had fallen. Everyone in the world had to see that despair was always hidden inside these students from the start of their existence. She drummed her fake nails against the arm of the chair and her gaze fell upon her. No wait..._ Ikusaba Mukuro_. Her twin sister. The one posing as her. She felt a little pang of jealousy for her sister, even though she shouldn't have. But, yet she did. She was jealous that _she,_of all people, was closer to the boy that she wanted. She twirled a stray strand of hair around her finger and watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. The confusion. The introductions. The hope that was sparkling in everyone's eyes.

It had to stop. This monstrosity had to stop.

Eventually, they became all acquainted with each other and now they were heading to the gym where your puppet was waiting for them to arrive. Waiting in the shadows for them all to arrive and show their true colors. She watched from the shadows, waiting for him to point out their flaws in their plans. She knew he had it in him. But, deep down inside, she knew he was going to be her downfall in the end. But, it didn't matter. She honestly would fall by the hands of someone she adored. A cruel smile spread across her face and she leaned into the microphone to the puppet and took a deep breath. She pressed down on the button to talk and could feel her heart leap with joy at their confused faces.

"Hey, we have everyone?! In that case, let's get started!"

The bear echoed back her words and soon every student was in even more confusion. She laughed to herself and pressed another button to make the bear fully appear to them. Her creation. Her mask. Her despair that she would unleash upon them. His face contorted into disbelief, but she knew he was internally denying it. 'A talking bear?! How is the even possible?!' Their confusion that would soon turn to despair. The Puppeteer said a few more words, answering their confused questions and retorting back to their sarcastic comments about how a bear could never have power over them. She could feel herself get even more excited and carefree with each word she spoke. She could feel her despair spilling out of her mouth like her venom being extracted from her snake teeth. Naegi's eyes focused on her puppet. Those attentive eyes that she wish would be on her actual physical body, not her sister's or anyone else. She was waiting, patiently, for everyone to listen to her. She was waiting for him to finally ask her what was happening. Nobody's questions mattered. She opened her mouth again to speak. This time to explain everything to their tiny little pathetic heads.

"Ahem, yes. **You guys**-with your overflowing bounty of talent-are our world's greatest hope."

And the world's greatest downfall. She wanted so badly to tell them, no him, that there was more to this than just hope. That there was deep despair amidst this pathetic hope. That the world was going to fall to it as soon as that one student kills someone. She wanted so badly to share this despair with him. To make him join her and see her point of view of how cruel the world is and what resides in it. She filled them with lies of how they were going to be safe and secure in this school. Her lies curled around their heads and she could feel their relief for the moment, but the tension from the fact they have to live their entire existence there forever. She threw in a couple of explanations about how they could never escape; nothing she thought was important. It was an impossible escape game, so it was obvious they would never get out. She could feel her heart beating faster. The moment of truth was soon. The moment where her despair will finally appear.  
"To tell you the truth, it's not like you **can't**.Get out of here, I mean..."

There were some uncomfortable murmurs and then Fukawa spoke up asking why. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the control panel and rolled her eyes. She took a calming deep breath and put on a fake smile to match her puppet's personality.

"I, your headmaster, have put into place a special system for anyone who wishes to leave! It's called "graduation"! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you a little bit about this system. As I said, you guys are responsible for maintaining order here within the academy, but... should someone decide to destroy that order... they, and they alone, will be allowed to leave. And that's graduation!"

Junko could feel the little bit of hope radiating off of him through her monitors. But, he did not know yet what was in store for all of them. He did not yet know that it would require murder, and only murder to leave this , this time, asked about what destroying the order meant. She honestly would've rather her that question from the boy she wanted to hear it from.

"Upupu... I'm talking about... murder!"

The uncomfortable shifting of students and a couple of harsh gasps. She could then feel everyone reach the first stage of despair; denial. Denial that this was just all a bad dream, and they'd wake up safe inside their beds at home with their loving families. But, she knew that they had nothing to go back to. They could never escape her grasp. She finished talking to them and made her puppet go to rest. It was time for them to have time to themselves to go fulfill her wishes. Eventually someone would die and despair would be unleashed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and there were only six survivors to Junko's disappointment. But, in all honesty, she was happy that Naegi had survived all of that. All of her blaming on him, and all of the murdering of his friends. She almost wanted to go down there personally and give him a kiss on the lips. But, the moment was not now. She had to wait.  
"Sore wa chigau yo!"  
Once again, he had pointed out a flaw in her plan. But, she had planned this all along from the beginning. Her downfall by the hands of someone who didn't share the same feelings as her. She stood up from her throne, and took one last look at her control unit. She was honestly going to miss this cramped place. The days of watching the murder's, inducing more despair, and causing them pain were ending.

"Enoshima Junko is the real culprit!"

Those four words resonated throughout Junko's mind and made her smile. It was now her turn on the stage, and her turn to be the villain. The culprit, in his eyes. The cause of everyone's despair and for Celestia, Oowada, and Leon's reasons for murder. She was the cause of the deaths of his friends in his eyes. She took one last glance at her throne of bones and tears of the fallen and turned away one last time. It was now time for her to face her fate in front of the one she loved. But, this was also a beginning of a introduction to the real her. She wasn't the tough, lying Ikusaba Mukuro. She wasn't the Super High School Supermodel, that Naegi had known. No. She was Enoshima Junko, the one and only Super High School Level Despair and she was going to bring him down to his knees.


End file.
